The Muppets and The Dark Crystal
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Jareth has found out the Muppets are the only characters that can stop his evil takeover plan. He vows to kill them while are your favorite characters stop him together. , Muppets,Sesame Street,Fraggle Rock Dinosaurs Dark Crystal Labyrinth Emmet Otter, Bear in the Big Blue house, and Christmas Toy
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I decided to make a series of Fanfictions in which you'll find all the Muppets (Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Bear In The Big Blue House, Dinosaurs, Dark Crystal, and Labyrinth etc.) I hope you enjoy it.  
The Skesis gathered around the crystal knowing somethig was wrong. They knew the role they had in Jareth's plot. Jareth the goblin king needed their crystal for his power to take over Hensonland, and eventually the Mortal World as well. The handsome yet cruel monarch had enlisted the help of various evil creatures including the Skesis. The Emperor Skesis knew too much of Jareth's power to use the crystal for himself.  
"We must alert his majesty" the Emperor hsised "These Muppets may be a threat"


	2. Chapter 2 Not So Sweet Dreams

CH.2  
"Kermit the frog"hissed a voice"I will find you and your friends and shall destroy you all." Kermit awoke sighing in relief that this terror was merely a dream. He got out of bed, and started getting ready for another day at the theater.  
Big Bird awoke and found Elmo and Zoe outside his nest.  
"Are you alright Big Bird?"Zoe asked.  
"Yeah.. Zoe I just had a nightmare." Big Bird replied nervously.  
"Big Bird dreams can't hurt people you tell Elmo that all the time!" Elmo said.  
"Of course silly me"Big Bird said.  
All the Fraggles had the same dream, and went to Marjory the Trash Heap to investigate.  
"He was tall, with blond hair, and had goblins serving him" Gobo explained.  
"Do you think it could be serious?"Wembley asked.  
"You Fraggles have never been in more danger than you are now"the Trash Heap said."I will send dreams to the friends you will make on your journey"  
Rugby Tiger never slept, rather he rested and sometimes had visions.  
"Rugby what's wrong" asked Apple.  
"Yeah we're worried" said Mew.  
"I had a kind of vision "said Ruby.  
"Ruby! You must trust it" Balthazar told him. "Take Apple, Mew, Belmont, and Metora with you.  
The Mayor of Frog Town Hollow called all the residents to explain about these mysterious dreams.  
"Hey I dreamed I was flying and there were big globs of mashed potatoes"said Harvey.  
"Wendell, he's talking about the nightmares that everyone has been having.  
"Dreams are stupid!"said Chuck. Chuck was leader of the Riverbottom Nightmare Band. He was incredibly rebellious and often cruel. He went off to get lunch before he ran into a mysterious figure.  
"Hello" the man said.  
"Yo! This is our turf"said Chuck  
"Really?" he said. The man attempted to attack Chuck with fire.  
"Um we give up!"said Chuck  
"Excellent" said Jareth villianously.  
"BEAR! "screamed Pip and Pop.  
"So what was this man's name" Bear asked after the kids described the dream.  
"Jareth the Goblin King" Tutter said.  
"Oh no!" Bear said  
"What's the matter bear?" Treelo asked.  
"Luna told me stories about him before, "Bear said. "She said if any sign of him returns we must go around Hensonland until further notice.  
Ethyl Phillips told the Sinclairs the dangers of Jareth.  
"You mean he could KILL US? That sonds scary!"Baby said  
"He is!"Ethyl said.  
"Sign Me UP!"exclaimed Baby. Ethyl sighed. That Baby never took anything seriously.  
"Come Jen, Fizigig" called Kira.  
"We have to find out what the skesis are up to!"shouted Jen.  
Sarah thought she saw the last of Jareth, but then an old friend told her otherwise.  
"He is back and worse than ever!"Hoggle said. Sarah came with him and her other friends back to the Labyrinth before Jareth could become powerful again.  
Marjory waited as Cantus, Balthazar, and the Mystics arrived.  
"Hark Cantus"Marjory said.  
"Hark Marjory"Cantus replied.  
"I thought that this time we met it would be in time of peace"Balthazar said sadly"My stiches can no longer handle it.  
"I have gotten old as well"said the Wisest of the Mystics."It is true Jareth has returned


	3. Chapter 3 Kermit Prepares to Leave

Ch.3  
Kermit packed his bags with food, water bottles, and paper so he could write back to the others.  
"Kermit where are you going" asked Fozzie.  
"Fozzie I had a very startling nightmare. It felt so real! I need to save all of you from a dangerous man named Jareth" Kermit said.  
"But if Jareth is in your dream what threat could he be?" asked Gonzo.  
"I don't know but I don't want any of you to be his next victims." Kermit said.  
"Kermit! We're friends! Do you think we'll just sit here wondering where the heck you are? "Scooter asked.  
"Kermie we're coming!" said Piggy.  
"Ok, but it will be dangerous! "Kermit warned.  
"Danger's my middle name Kermit! "Gonzo said laughing.  
"I know it is" Kermit replied.


	4. Chapter 4 Big Bird Leaves Home

CH.2  
"Kermit the frog"hissed a voice"I will find you and your friends and shall destroy you all." Kermit awoke sighing in relief that this terror was merely a dream. He got out of bed, and started getting ready for another day at the theater.  
Big Bird awoke and found Elmo and Zoe outside his nest.  
"Are you alright Big Bird?"Zoe asked.  
"Yeah.. Zoe I just had a nightmare." Big Bird replied nervously.  
"Big Bird dreams can't hurt people you tell Elmo that all the time!" Elmo said.  
"Of course silly me"Big Bird said.  
All the Fraggles had the same dream, and went to Marjory the Trash Heap to investigate.  
"He was tall, with blond hair, and had goblins serving him" Gobo explained.  
"Do you think it could be serious?"Wembley asked.  
"You Fraggles have never been in more danger than you are now"the Trash Heap said."I will send dreams to the friends you will make on your journey"  
Rugby Tiger never slept, rather he rested and sometimes had visions.  
"Rugby what's wrong" asked Apple.  
"Yeah we're worried" said Mew.  
"I had a kind of vision "said Ruby.  
"Ruby! You must trust it" Balthazar told him. "Take Apple, Mew, Belmont, and Metora with you.  
The Mayor of Frog Town Hollow called all the residents to explain about these mysterious dreams.  
"Hey I dreamed I was flying and there were big globs of mashed potatoes"said Harvey.  
"Wendell, he's talking about the nightmares that everyone has been having.  
"Dreams are stupid!"said Chuck. Chuck was leader of the Riverbottom Nightmare Band. He was incredibly rebellious and often cruel. He went off to get lunch before he ran into a mysterious figure.  
"Hello" the man said.  
"Yo! This is our turf"said Chuck  
"Really?" he said. The man attempted to attack Chuck with fire.  
"Um we give up!"said Chuck  
"Excellent" said Jareth villianously.  
"BEAR! "screamed Pip and Pop.  
"So what was this man's name" Bear asked after the kids described the dream.  
"Jareth the Goblin King" Tutter said.  
"Oh no!" Bear said  
"What's the matter bear?" Treelo asked.  
"Luna told me stories about him before, "Bear said. "She said if any sign of him returns we must go around Hensonland until further notice.  
Ethyl Phillips told the Sinclairs the dangers of Jareth.  
"You mean he could KILL US? That sonds scary!"Baby said  
"He is!"Ethyl said.  
"Sign Me UP!"exclaimed Baby. Ethyl sighed. That Baby never took anything seriously.  
"Come Jen, Fizigig" called Kira.  
"We have to find out what the skesis are up to!"shouted Jen.  
Sarah thought she saw the last of Jareth, but then an old friend told her otherwise.  
"He is back and worse than ever!"Hoggle said. Sarah came with him and her other friends back to the Labyrinth before Jareth could become powerful again.  
Marjory waited as Cantus, Balthazar, and the Mystics arrived.  
"Hark Cantus"Marjory said.  
"Hark Marjory"Cantus replied.  
"I thought that this time we met it would be in time of peace"Balthazar said sadly"My stiches can no longer handle it.  
"I have gotten old as well"said the Wisest of the Mystics."It is true Jareth has returned


	5. Chapter 5 How Jareth Was Created

Chapter 5  
"Madame Storyteller do you have any stories about Jareth the Goblin King?"Gobo asked.  
"Yeah we have to defeat him" Red said bravely.  
"Jareth was born when the Dark Crystal cracked, but since then has found power to survive without its powers."the Storyteller explained. "However Jareth will be easier to defeat without his Skesis. You must find the other Muppets and restore the shard to the crystal to defeat the Skesis."  
"We're doomed,"said Boober.  
"Oh Boober!" Mokey said" We'll be fine because we're the good and kind Muppets!"  
"An adventure I'm in" cried Uncle Matt.  
"Me too!" said Cotterpin!  
"I always wanted to see the Universe!" Junior Said.


	6. The Fraggles Search For Sesame Street

"Come on Junior! Easy does it!"gasped Wembley trying to push him through the Fraggle Hole. It took all the Fraggles of the Rock to finally get him in.  
"Thanks guys!"said Junior. (ps. this is after the Gorg Who Would Be King)  
"Follow me"said Matt. "Now where did the Trash Heap tell us to go?"  
"New York" Mokey said to a place called "Sesame Street"  
"Can you tell me how to Sesame Street?"asked Red.  
"What was that?"asked Gobo.  
"I don't know just seemed like the thing to say!"  
"Ok..."Gobo replied confused.  
"So here we go!"Wembley said nervously as the Fraggles stepped through the portal. Not knowing what was yet to come.


	7. Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 6  
"Ok, so how do we get across without being squished to death?"asked Cotterpin.  
"Excuse me!"said some friendly looking creature"Look both ways and wait when no cars are coming to be safe!"  
"Thank you "Gobo said.  
"You're welcome"the strange yellow creature said "My name's Big Bird!"  
"Really? Well Big Bird can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street"asked Gobo.  
"Sure we live there!"said Ernie.  
"Wow," said Wembley. "Wait are you Ernie, Bert, Cookie, Elmo , Grover, Rosita, Oscar, and Zoe?"  
"We're not Santa's reindeer,"said Oscar.  
"Oscar be nice!" Grover scolded.  
"Hey are you the Fraggles,"asked Elmo.  
"Yes we are"said Mokey.  
"We're here to help you stop Jareth!"Red said smiling.  
"Gracias!"Rosita said.  
"Huh?"asked Red.  
"It means thank you!"Rosita explained.  
"Well you're welcome"Red said.  
"We now need to find the Muppets. Particulary Kermit the Frog"Boober said.  
"Kermit?"Big Bird said  
"He's our friend! We know just where to find these Muppets!"Ernie said.  
"Great!"Junior said"Let's find the fwoggy!"


	8. Chapter 8 Kermit Is Paid A Visit

Chapter 8  
"Hi Big Bird! Hi Grover"greeted Kermit.  
"These are the Fraggles"Big Bird said introducing Kermit to his friends.  
"How do you do?"Kermit said politety. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is going to be a very dangerous mission!"  
"We now Kermit!"Grover said bravely.  
"Kermit, it is times when you're in danger that you realize who your real friends are"explained Mokey.  
"You're right Mokey! That's the one power Jareth will never have!"said Kermit as the Muppets went off. Jareth scowled into his crystal at this brave and good group of characters.  
"They must not get here alive" he hissed evily.


End file.
